James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Barnes is a dangerously skilled martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant. He received training from World War Two hand-to-hand combat luminaries William Essart Fairbairn and Colonel Rex Applegate as well as Captain America (Steve Rogers) in multiple martial arts, and acrobatics as a teenager during WWII and was trained in more of them while being molded into an assassin by the Soviet Union. He has single-handedly beaten Crossbones, a squad of SHIELD agents, Wolverine and the Black Widow, defeated a regiment of Hydra agents alongside the Young Avengers, in combat and fought Captain America (Steve Rogers) and Iron Man to a standstill. Expert Marksman: He is an extremely accurate marksman. Skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. Skilled Shield Fighter: Barnes is becoming rapidly proficient with his former partner's shield. He is able to throw it with near perfect aim striking multiple targets in a single throw and achieving a boomerang-like return after throwing it at single person or object. Skilled Acrobat: He is an Olympic level athlete and acrobat capable of many difficult acrobatic feats. Peak Human Conditioning: Has shown Olympic to possible near peak human level strength, agility, endurance, dexterity, etc. Advanced Scout: Barnes is a very gifted scout and adept at stealth and concealment. Multi-lingual: He is fluent in English, Russian, German, Japanese, and a little French. He might be able to speak other languages. Expert Spy: He is an expert in the field of espionage thanks largely to World War Two hand-to-hand combat luminaries William Essart Fairbairn and Colonel Rex Applegate, his former partner, Steve Rogers, the United States military, British SAS regiment, and the Russian Government. He is skilled in stealth, demolitions, survival, deducing other persons ways of thinking and other fields. Expert Assassin: Barnes is an adept of his generation as Matthew Murdock and Elektra Natchios is of theirs, possibly the most lethal assassin in the marvel universe rivaling others such as Bullseye or Elektra. During an operation on the Russian Front with the Invaders, Barnes has from concealment thrown a 60 centimeters-long knife to penetrate the winter uniform outer garment of a German soldier with such accuracy as to pierce his heart in high arctic winds several meters. Barnes has mastered and implemented several methods to silently eliminate sentries with bladed weapons, garrotes or his bare hands, making him as lethal in his own way as his former Invader teammates, the Torches, Union Jack or Namor. He is a master at stealth and tracking and is very intelligent. He was able to render Wolverine's superhumanly acute senses such as smell completely useless by luring him to an abandoned warehouse that was completely soaked on the inside with oil and even soaking himself to make it so that Wolverine could not detect him. Barnes has made a habit out of constantly studying his surroundings and depicting what he can and cannot do in whatever situation he should fall in much like his former partner, Captain America before his death. During Barnes' visit to the Captain America exhibit that had been made to honor him after his death, he was constantly detecting potential ways to sneak in and out of the museum and the room without being detected and only taking out a small number of security to do so. The Black Widow stated to Tony Stark that he was one of the most dangerous men she knew. | Strength = Olympic to peak human strength and some level of superhuman strength in bionic arm. | Weaknesses = Electromagnetic pulse could possibly render bionic arm useless. Although this could be questionable due to the fact his arm is capable of emitting an EMP. | Equipment = A uniform composed of steel mesh and chain mail. 'Formerly' (as the Winter Soldier) body armor, (as Bucky) a bullet proof fabric costume. | Transportation = An "Indian" motorcycle | Weapons = Captain America's Shield, a modified hand-gun capable of penetrating even fabric of the thickness and composition of AIM uniforms, a combat knife, and various other mission-special equipment. 'Formerly' (as the Winter Soldier) sniper rifles and various other automatic weapons, (as Bucky) conventional firearms, explosives, combat knives. | Notes = * In the video-game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, players must defeat the duo Winter Soldier and Radioactive Man in a boss fight. * Bucky Barnes was one of the characters featured in Series A of the Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. | Trivia = *Bucky used to be notable as one of the few comic book deaths that stuck. A frequent aphorism among comic book fans, known as the Bucky Clause, was that "No one in comics stays dead except Bucky, Thomas "Toro" Raymond, Madeline "Miss America" Joyce, the Red Raven, Jason Todd, and Uncle Ben". Ironically, both Bucky and Todd have recently been brought back to life in their respective universes. *Bucky's death has also been used to explain why the Marvel Universe has very few kid sidekicks, as no responsible hero wanted to endanger a minor in similar fashion. Stan Lee also harbored a well-known dislike for boy sidekicks in general. So, it could be posited that when Captain America was revived in the Silver Age, Stan Lee chose not to bring back Bucky. *Roger Stern and John Byrne also considered bringing Bucky back, before deciding against it.http://byrnerobotics.com/FAQ/listing.asp?ID=2&T1=Questions+about+Comic+Book+Projects#16 *During Peter David's run of The Incredible Hulk, he created a group of immortals called the Pantheon. Their leader, Agamemnon, was supposed to be Bucky. *Recently in DARK REIGN:THE LIST - AVENGERS # 1, it was revealed that Bucky was the one that assassinated Hitler. It has been implied that the he has assassinated many more political figures while being brainwashed under the guise as the Winter Soldier. | Links = * http://www.marveldirectory.com/individuals/b/buckyi.htm * http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/b/bucky.htm *[http://www.newsarama.com/Marvel/CAp/BuckyBarnes.htm Newsarama: Bucky Barnes] *[http://www.newsarama.com/marvelnew/CapAmerica/Cap06.htm Newsarama: "Did He, or Didn't He? Ed Brubaker on Captain America #6"] *[http://www.newsarama.com/forums/showthread.php?s=b58bf0b3f4ac23ca6c67b76bfc0cf995&threadid=58008 Newsarama: "SPOILER SPORT: Ed Brubaker on the Winter Solider"] and Captain America #14 *[http://prettyfakes.com/?p=591 Pretty Fakes: "The Trouble With Bucky"]. Article on what some perceive as problems with the Winter Soldier plot-line }} Recommended Reading *Captain America Comics #1 - First Appearance *Avengers #4 (Flashback) - Seemingly killed in explosion over the English Channel. * Captain America Volume 5 #34- First appearance as Captain America. Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Golden-Age Characters Category:Kid Commandos members Category:Invaders members Category:Liberty Legion members Category:One Arm Category:WWII Characters